When It All Goes Wrong
by onigirishi
Summary: Winning over Maggie Miller was never going to be easy for James. Not after six years of nothing but arguements, duels and pointless rivalry. Throw Floo Powder and temporary blindness into the mix and his luck falls even worse.
1. James Blames Floo Powder

I, James Sirius Potter the second, am about to go where no Potter boy has gone before. At least not in this generation, maybe the generation before with Grandpa James and Grandma Lily, but thats an entirely different situation. Grandma Lily would never have killed Grandpa James.

Maggie Miller however... well... I wouldn't put it past her to Avada Kedavra me. Nope, not at all.

"Jimmy, are you _sure_ the whole shirt and tie thing isn't a little... uh..." Fred stared at me, scratching the back of his head with a small frown on his face. I glared and straightened my red tie - stolen from Dad's side of my parent's wardrobe - in the full length mirror for the sixth time.

Here I was, preparing myself for the biggest confession of my young and wild teenage life in the attic room of my rather large family home and my best friend and cousin was critisizing my techniques. Well... not _my_ techniques to be specific...

"Frederick, my boy, clearly you have no sense of romance or the 'wooing' of the female ki- ow _Lillian_! That's no way to treat your older brother! I demand respect! Not a beating!"

Lily narrowed her pretty yet vicious brown eyes at me, "You'll get a lot more than a beating if you keep calling me that, I assure you. You're admitting your feelings James, it doesn't mean we're suddenly in the eighteenth century." She commented dryly, moving forward to untuck my shirt.

"She's right about that, mate. You sound like the old lady who lurks in the dusty romance section of Flourish and Blotts. Though she'd probably love you. You look just like one of the characters from those books." Fred muttered, his eyes focusing on the book on his lap until Lily slapped him across the head, "Ow! What did I do?"

Lily glared, "_I'm_ the one who told him to wear a shirt and tie, moron." Fred cleared his throat.

"... Sorry, did I say it looked too much? I meant... uh... too much for Maggie! She'll probably struggle to keep his hands off poor Jimmy here!" He covered his head with his book as Lily moved to smack him again. She retreated and returned her attention to my hair.

"Dad's hair really is a curse in these situations..." She muttered, probably wishing she could attack my precious dark locks with her wand. Well ha, I was extremely happy that she was underaged in that case! Last time someone touched my naturally messy gorgeous hair with a spell was when Maggie turned me bald during second year. Sure, it'd grown back in a week, but I'd kill the next person to aim a wand at my hair.

"Can't you just leave his hair as it is? I mean, I doubt Maggie is really the type to care about all this." Fred commented, flinching as Lily raised her hand.

"Fred's got a point. Maggie won't give a damn. She's not like that, you of all people should know that James." Albus said as he walked into the room, his nose shoved in the middle of a book of quidditch strategies. He was wasting his time with it though; I was the Gryffindor Captain this year and just because he'd been the Captain of the Slytherin team since last year didn't mean he was going to beat my strategies with those he grabbed from a book.

"This isn't my doing brother-of-mine, its our dear sister and her romance fluff stuff." I narrowly avoided Lily's-Slap-Of-Doom and leaned away from her, covering my head with my arms, continuing quickly, "But I'm going along with it all in the name of love! And because she's probably right when she says that Maggie won't take me seriously unless I put in the effort."

Lily seemed satisfied and Al shrugged, "Whatever you say. But if she laughs you back into the fireplace, make sure someone photographs it all. I want copies to show the team." He muttered, sitting himself next to Fred on the arm of the chair.

I grabbed the hairbrush Lily was about to use on my head and tossed it at Al, who being the typical skinny, agile Seeker he was, easily caught it, "Well aren't you just the perfect encouragment little brother." I growled. Al just raised an eyebrow in amusement, his eyes remaining glued to his book as he did so.

"If you want encouragement, I can call Mum in here and tell her you're finally asking out the love of your innocent teenage years?"

As if on cue, Fred's sister - correction, his annoying, interfering twelve year old sister who enjoyed poking her nose into other people's business and making sure other people knew - stuck her head around the doorframe, "James is confessing to Maggie? _Oh-ho_, wait until I tell Aunt Ginny!" I gave a yelp and attempted to grab her as she ran off, "Oh! And I definitly have to tell Grandma Molly! And Uncle Ron! Oh, Uncle Ron is going to throw a _fit_! He just _loves_ Maggie!"

Thats a lie. Uncle Ron is terrified of Maggie since she was invited to Rosie's fourteenth birthday party and threw the entire strawberry punch bowl over him. Sure, she'd been aiming for me, but she's been banned from the Granger-Weasley home ever since and whenever Freddie gets Veronica Jordan - daughter of Uncle George's best pal Lee Jordan - to bring her best friend Maggie to the Burrow when he's around, Uncle Ron orders Rosie to keep her away from objects that can be thrown. Well... he tells her to make sure she stands in the middle of the room, to be specific. I think the only time he feels safe in her presence is when Summer Lux - the third and final member of the Miller-Lux-Jordan trio - is also there. Which unfortuantly for Uncle Ron, isn't often due to Summer's absolute loathing of poor Freddie.

I could only watch as Roxy jumped down the stairs four at a time, zooming to the kitchen where she would find her mother, Angelina and my mother, Ginny, gossiping about Quidditch - yes, Quidditch - over cups of tea. With a sigh, I turned back to Lily, Al and Fred, giving my dark haired cousin a glare, "Your sister is the spawn of evil. In fact, I think she might be adopted. You can't be related to her, thats for sure. Unless you've completely lied about your personality for the past seventeen years of our friendship." Fred shrugged and Lily slapped my arm to get my attention - rather hard to be honest. Sometimes I doubt she realises how much strength she has.

"Stop wasting time. Mum is probably going to be up here in a few minutes, all thanks to Roxy. And if you want to avoid her blubbering and mothering, you should get going." She pointed over at the fireplace, "Get!" She ordered, and feeling like a pet dog, I slowly moved over to the fireplace which sat at the back of the attic room, my head lowered a little as I cautiously watched Lily. She pointed her hand again, giving me a firm look which had me speeding up.

I dug my hand into the bowl of grey-silver Floo Powder as I heard fast paced footsteps heading up towards the attic. Mum was definitly happy about Roxanne's tales - which had probably been twisted in more ways than one - if the happy and rather loud humming was anything to go by. I quickly threw the powder into the fire, "16 Kingfield Road, Anfield, Liverpool." I spoke clearly as my Mother burst through the doorway, her eyes watery as I stepped into the flames.

"GOOD LUCK DEAR!" She cried, her voice as watery as her eyes, "You can do it! She'll definitly say yes! I just know it!" I could feel my cheeks warm with color and gave a sneeze as excess Floo Powder fluttered around my face. The sneeze only brought further powder around me and I gave a yelp as my eyes were painfully invaded. As the green flames grew higher despite my pain, I could hear a low cheer of good luck from the inhabitants of the room - Mother still being the loudest of course.

"Bloody he-" My curse was quickly interrupted and a moment later, I fell out of the fireplace at the Miller home, desperatly rubbing ny eyes as I fought to remove the pain from them. I heard a light gasp from somewhere to my left, and in a panic I jumped to my feet, positive it had sounded something like Maggie. A little high pitched, but more than likely to be Maggie.

"M-Miller!" I coughed, still rubbing my eyes with one arm as I nervously shushed her with the other, "N-Now, don't say anything! I-I have something important to tell you!" I rubbed my eyes a little more before attempting to squint over at Maggie through the tears of excruitiating pain - no, I'm not being dramatic. It seriously hurts! Unfortunatly, it was far too blurry to see Maggie and her pretty, yet more-than-likely furious face. I cleared my throat, "Excuse me a moment, I've got Floo Powder in my eyes." I explained lamely. Really, perfect way to start the whole romantic confession Jimmy-boy. Absolutly perfect.

Rubbing my eyes persistantly, I wondered why Maggie had yet to make any sound of her temper. After all, she was famed for taking it out on me at the slightest hint of me being annoying - which was apparantly often if my bruises were anything to go by at the end of every week. But I couldn't help but be pleased. Perhaps it was Lily's clothing advice?

I cleared my throat again - still rubbing my eyes which were probably quite swollen by now, "Miller... um... see... theres something I've been meaning to ask you for a while now... well... ask and t-tell..." I could have sworn I heard an excited squeak, which made me rather pleased. Maybe she didn't hate me as much as I thought...? I quickly continued, "You see... I've liked you for quite a while. And, well, lets cut to the chase. Will you be my g-girlfriend?"

The was a long pause and suddenly I could feel the cold warmth of a cleaning spell wash over my face. I blinked as my vision slowly returned and stared at the two people in the doorway of the room. Not Maggie Miller, but Aphrodite Nott, a Seventh Year who had clearly turned of age recently, and Eleanor Miller, Maggie's Sixth Year sister... I blinked as I slowly realised why Ellie was staring at me with elated adoration.

"Oh Jamesie... you've finally admitted it..." Her eyes filled with tears.

Bugger... I'd just confessed to the completely wrong Miller girl, hadn't I...?

_I'm never using Floo Powder again._

* * *

**hey! ishi here! okay, so this is my pathetic attempt at re-writing **_"I Hate You All, Love Maggie"_** which as much as it pains me to say, the plot of that particular fic kind of grew to bore me to a point where I didn't know what to do with it to make it less cliche and more different. so i've thrown it into hiatus and given james and maggie something new, and hopefully more humorous. after this, everything is going to be in maggie's point of view. so expect lots of james-hatin people. its gonna be _fun_~**


	2. Maggie Blames His Existance

It was pretty obvious that something was wrong with Ellie the morning that term started. Now usually, September first meant that Ellie would be in her worst of moods before we got to the train station. But instead, for the past week as well as today, I'd been greeted constantly by an unfamiliar smile. Ellie didn't usually smile, especially not at me, and she definitely wouldn't usually be smiling after waking up an hour too later to begin her morning beauty regime.

Instead, the smiles continued, even after only one layer of make-up application. To say I was scared would be an understatement. I was terrified, but I wasn't afraid to voice my worries in my own special way.

"Oi, Josh, let me have the front seat."

Josh, the eldest of my younger twin brothers and the winner of the Danny-Vs-Josh battle of the front seat, glanced over at me, then over to Ellie who was still smiling. He then gave me a dead-pan stare.

"Ha, no."

Was all he said as he sat down in the front passenger seat of Mum's beat up red Nissan Micra. That's my brother people, lovely and charming as his fan club says. If only they knew he was as far from Prince Charming when it came to choosing to save the sanity of his oldest and favorite sister - or so the rumors say, about his favoritism I mean. The journey to the Portkey in Chester was spent with me pinned against the window, keeping a far distance from Ellie with my glare on the back of Josh's head.

You're probably wondering who the crazy narrator chick is right about now, and why she's chained the doors shut to prevent you from leaving. I'll give you that much information for free.

My name, dear readers, is Maggie Miller. No, you may not call me Margaret, Marge, Margie, or by my middle name of Martha. I will kill you. I'm a seventh year Ravenclaw and plan to graduate my last year at Hogwarts with a year free of detentions on my record.

Unlike the previous six years of which all detentions are still to be blamed on James Potter.

No, really. It was his fault. All his fault. Even when it seemed like I transfigured his eyebrows into cockroaches for no reason other than the fact that his face was pissing me off from the other side of Professor Delaga's charm's classroom. Yep, still his fault. Also the fault of Professor McGonagall who still agreed to the whole Gryffindor-Ravenclaw charms during fifth year. Yeah, just not my fault. Glad to have you on my side, make sure it stays that way or my wand will be aimed towards your back again.

You probably understand at this point, that James Potter and I do not get along. You'd be right in that assumption. I do, and will always, think he is an arrogant snob, and really, don't try sticking up for him. His introduction to everyone he met until first year? 'James Sirius Potter, son of Harry James Potter. Want my autograph?' ... No, really. I'm not lying. It was the first thing he said to me on the Express. Luckily I was rather blessed to have no clue what he was talking about despite being half-blood.

You see, Mum raised me and the younger brats as muggles, even though she herself is a pureblood witch. Dad was a muggle, and Mum... well... she loved him even though he didn't deserve love, and was too afraid to tell him the truth until finally, he just left. I was eight at the time, not old enough to realize that Dad was a waste of space just yet, but even though he was gone, none of us found out about the whole magic deal until I got my Hogwarts letter. I mean sure, she might have been able to get away with saying that my five year old brothers flew onto the roof of the house with the help of aliens, but when you house fills with owls all carrying the same sealed letter, you really do run out of excuses.

So yes, I guess being brought up blind to my own heritage helped out in one good way. It definitely helped James with his case of an overly large ego. Having a few less people running around for him just for a chance to lick at his shoes was best for him. Though, according to Freddie - his cousin and a good mate of mine, James didn't act like that when at home. Only when non-family members were around. Well poor us. His family were lucky! Maybe that's why Lily always seemed to smack him every time she had to witness his arrogance?

But anyway, this isn't about James. At least, it won't be until I'm given a reason to complain about him. Which is bound to happen, so don't worry, you'll get a very angry, ranting seventeen year old very soon. But no, this is currently about my sister - Oh, won't she be happy, no, really. She will be. - and her extremely out-of-character behavior. Vee Jordan, one of my best friends, noticed it too thankfully when we reached the rendezvous point near the Jordan's home in Chester. As our hands hovered over the Portkey - a rather ugly looking plastic gnome - she gave my sister a glance before leaning close to me, "Is it just me or-"

"No, its not just you. Shes been like that all week. Its scaring the crap out of me." I hissed back, falling silent as Mr Jordan started the countdown for the Portkey's activation.

Arriving at Platform Nine and Three Quarters, things didn't change. Usually, Ellie would find some open space in which she could glare and look pretty until someone she knew found her, but today, it was scary. She didn't waste a second before running off into the crowd. I'd never seen Ellie run before, not even during P.E. in muggle schooling. Finally, Danny - the youngest of my twin brothers - decided to speak up and he lifted himself off me - it was our usual landing position after traveling via Portkey, we were both clumsy.

"Okay, Ellie is putting the creeps into me now. Since when did she learn how to run?"

Josh glanced over, shoving his hands into his pockets, "Hell if I know. Its weird though. Maybe she finally decided to give up on being a selfish brat?"

I stared at him, slowly arching a brow behind my bangs, "Um. No."

Danny grabbed onto Josh's unwilling arm to pull himself up and grinned at his stoic brother, "Good point." They both said in unison. People, I should probably introduce you to these two before they run off to cause trouble. As different as they are, Josh and Danny Miller are my two twin brothers, currently in their fourth year of Hogwarts. They're thick as thieves and totally untrustworthy if you come upon them together in a dark corridor, so beware. Though fortunately, they're not in the same house... or maybe its a bad thing, considering how sad it made them on their first year? I think Danny really came close to crying when he was sorted into Gryffindor only moments after Josh had joined me at the Ravenclaw table.

"Uh oh, Maggie's gone into daydream mode," Josh commented dryly.

"Ew, shes probably thinking all gooey emotional stuff about us, like how she loves and admires her awesome baby brothers so much." Danny snickered, "Quick, escape before she tries to hug us or something!"

I gasped and swung my arm to hit them across the head, but they were already jogging away. Luckily, Mum caught them a moment later, giving them what had to be the most embarrassing farewell treatment ever. Luckily, she only reserved it for the youngest of us sprogs lately, meaning I got scott-free... Just as long as I got onto the Express quick enough at least.

Vee grinned as she watched my face, "I take it we're running now?"

"Damn right. Lets go find Summer." I muttered, grabbing Vee's hand and dragging her towards the train. Our Irish friend was sat in the usual compartment, her legs stretched out casually along the seat she claimed every year. She glanced up from the book she was reading as we entered, returning her eyes to the pages without a hello. Rude, but typical greeting for Summer, so we were used to it.

"Hey Summer." Vee said, sitting down on the seat opposite our ignorant friend. Summer nodded, her eyes moving from the book only when I shoved her bare feet from the seat. I met her glare with a grin as I sat down where her legs had been.

"How was your Summer, Summer-kins?" I asked, playfully.

Summer narrowed her brown eyes and kicked her feet back up and onto my knees, I shoved them back off, "It was great until school started again." She growled, deciding instead to try shoving me off the chair by sliding her feet behind me, "Then I was forced to remember that I'd have to deal with you again, luv."

I grinned and grabbed her leg, hugging it against my face, "Awwww, I love you too Summer-kins!"

Vee laughed, "Maggie, stop tormenting Summer. You know she hates the first day of term."

I should probably introduce you to my friends right now? Yeah, good plan. These guys, as much as it looks like Summer hates me, are my best mates, Vee Jordan and Summer Lux.

Vee is the quiet, bookish type who acts as the mediator to Summer and I when we bicker, and as the peace-keeper when we're around... disagreeable people. Shes sweet and probably the nicest person you could ever meet, she'll only bitch when someone really gets on her bad side. We've been friends since she cleaned me up after James pushed me into the Black Lake on our first day, just because I called him a spoilt brat - which he was.

As for Summer, well, shes the one who broke James' nose for pushing me into the lake. Shes our tough Irish Ravenclaw Queen and even though shes rather quiet at times, you should never never mess with her due to the amount of broken bones and hexes she's left in her wake. I enjoy making it my sole purpose to get on Summer's last nerve at times because... well... I enjoy being the only one she won't seriously hurt. We're like sisters in that way I guess, a lot more than sisters compared to me and Ellie at least.

Together with my personal level of wit and odd personality, we make quite the team of friends.

"Fine, fine." I laughed and released Summer's leg, placing her feet onto my knees again, "So, did you get it?" I asked Summer who had been about to return to her reading. She rolled her eyes and lifted up the collar of her polo shirt to reveal a shiny yellow badge. I squealed, "I told you!"

Summer sighed, her eyes on her book once again, but at least it seemed she was going to interact with us now, "I didn't think there was any question about it, to be honest, I'm the oldest and most skilled on the team, and Harriet O'Dare made sure to teach me everything herself before she left last year. She'd probably been giving Professor Laurence my name the whole year."

I grinned, "Still, your poor team."

Summer narrowed her eyes, "What about my poor team? Are you going to say, once again, that I'm a tyrant on the field, Maggie?" She demanded, "Did last year not teach you a lesson?" I grinned raised my eyes to the ceiling. Did I or did I not want her to charm my hair to the Gryffindor colors like she had done so last year? Well... lets see...?

Luckily, the compartment door opened a second later, saving me from the risky conversation, "Maggie, Maggie, Maggie. Are you hiding from me this year?" Damn, maybe that was supposed to be unluckily? I looked over at the door and glared at the person who stood there, his typical smirk glued to his face. Bloody James Potter. God dammit.

"And today was such a quiet, peaceful morning." I complained with a sigh, James laughed.

"Maggie, my dear, how can a morning be quiet with a banshee like you on the loose?" I twitched and immediately kicked my leg out at his shins. James jumped back and tutted, "Ah, ah, ah. Violence is never the answer."

"Yeah well it will be if you call me your dear one more fucking time." I snarled.

James smirked and flung himself down next to Vee, his arm snaking around her shoulders. See, that's James through and through; an egotistical sleazeball with a thing about getting on my last nerve. No, I do not like him. No, I never will. Yes, I wish he'd disappear off the face of the earth along with my sister and the rest of his noisy fanclub.

"Its a pet-name, Miller. It doesn't mean anything. So don't go getting your knickers in a twist." He stretched his annoying long legs out in front of him and turned to Vee, "I call you a dear all the time, don't I Ronnie?"

Vee looked awkward and was leaning subtly away from him, "You called me dear once James. Once. And it was because you thought I was Maggie." James had the decency to blush slightly.

"Yes... well... it's the thought that counts." He coughed into his hand and moved his arm from around poor Vee's shoulders, "So..."

I narrowed my eyes at him, "Why are you here James?"

James smirked, "What? Can't I innocently pay you a visit?"

"No." Summer had spoken this time, casually flicking the page of her book, "Look, Potter, shouldn't you be warning some Gryffindors about not hoping to win the cup this year? After all, you're in charge now, you'll run them right into the ground." She remarked calmly. Ouch, there was her vicious bite which I loved to admire. I waited a moment for James' reaction before realizing what she'd said.

"Wait, this lug is Captain of the Gryffindor team this year?" Summer nodded and James puffed out his chest and I noticed a small red badge pinned to the lapel of his gray blazer. As if noticing it had caught my eye, he gave it a rub with his thumb.

"Not bad, eh Mill-"

"Summer, I will give you ten galleons if you kick Gryffindor's ass this year." I held my hand out towards my Irish friend who eyed it cautiously.

"Do you even have ten galleons?"

"I can get it. Just promise me you'll kick Potter's ass in the most embarrassing way possible - and legal - in Quidditch."

Summer sighed and took my hand with a firm shake, "Deal."

"Oi, who said I was going to let her kick my ass. Besides, I have a team of perfectly capable teammates who will gladly kick your Ravenclaw asses, any day." James growled, his eyes narrowed on both me and Summer.

"Sorry to inform you mate, but Ravenclaw kicked our asses last year." Everyone turned to find Fred Weasley, James' cousin and the love of Vee's life grinning in the doorway. Not that he knew Vee fancied the pants off him, though he was probably the only one that didn't know. He gave us all a charming grin, "Has my cousin been bothering you again?"

James scowled - though it was more like a childish angry pout, "No." He snapped at the same time I snapped, "Yes."

Fred chuckled and glanced over at Summer, "Morning Lux." Yeah... that's why Fred hasn't noticed Vee, as you can probably tell from the way he's giving her the eyes. Fred's smitten with Summer even though she hates his guts for his harassment during second year when he thought it would be funny to wear Chudley Cannon merchandise for a month after they won against the Ballycastle bats. Yeah, she holds grudges for ages, though I can't really blame her, it had to be embarrassing for any fan after losing against the Cannons of all teams.

None of us comment on Fred's liking of Summer over Vee, though I can tell that Summer feels bad about it. Its probably most of the reason she ignores Fred completely, as she was doing now. I glanced over at Vee who was frowning at the floor before turning back to Fred, "So, Fred, how were your holidays? You went to visit your Uncle Charlie in Egypt, right?" Fred grinned.

"It was great. I think I've earned myself an apprenticeship over there if the whole Quidditch Scholarship doesn't happen." He squeezed himself between Vee and James, "I might have made a bloody mistake coming home though. James went and dragged me into one of his schemes as soon as I walked through the door." James jabbed his elbow into Fred's side and glared at him.

I scowled, "Poor you Fred, you never get any break with this dunce for a cousin, do you?" I snapped. Fred laughed as James turned his glare onto me.

"Who asked you, Miller!" He snarled. I opened my mouth to argue back when Fred interrupted with an odd question.

"So Miller, wheres your sister this fine morning?" James immediately hushed and sat back in his seat, as pale as a ghost. I arched a brow at his behavior and at Fred's smug smirk.

"How would I know? I'm her sister, not her keeper." I frowned and eyed Fred suspiciously, "Why? I thought you liked to avoid her, especially since she damaged your eardrum when she was screaming around James during fifth year."

James glared, "Only because you thought it would be funny to cast sonorus on her." He muttered. I met his glare and huffed.

"I already apologized for that."

Fred intervened again and continued the conversation, "Oh, I was just wondering. I thought she might come looking for James this morning, you see."

"Yeah well, she likes to avoid this compartment. Its like a rule between us." I told him, and as if on cue, that rule was broken as Ellie charged in. I stared in silence as she glared at me before launching herself onto James' lap.

"Jamesey!" She squealed, her arms locked around his neck as she shoved her lips onto his face.

Oh... dear... god...

* * *

In case you're wondering, yes, my sister is dating James Potter. Its disgusting, but she announced it herself after detaching herself from his mouth right before she dragged him away to some dark corner of the Express where they would most likely the initiate a reproduction ceremony and produce demonic offspring which would call me aunty-dear before slaughtering me.

Its like a horror film come to life.

Fred had left the compartment with a sympathetic apology after James and Ellie disappeared, and for once, the journey to Hogwarts was mostly silent as I tried to comprehend what had just happened.

My sister, was dating James Potter. Which meant that if she had her way with him, one day, he would be related to me through law. Which meant that I'd have to see him often after we left Hogwarts.

Oh god... I felt sick...

I somehow remembered to change into my robes, and when we reached Hogsmeade, we exited the train and left to choose a carriage. It was probably fate laughing at me when Fred, Mattias Lux - Summer's twin brother - and James entered the carriage with Ellie and her best friend Aphrodite Nott. I immediately panicked, not really wishing to see the disgusting PDA of the new couple.

"Theres not enough room in here for all of you, go choose another carriage!" I snapped, glaring at James and Ellie. James scowled back and turned to Mattias and Aphrodite.

"You two are okay in another carriage, right?" He asked. Well, it was more like an order really, and Mattias glanced over at the tall Slytherin girl nervously before nodding.

"I'll go see if I can find Dominique." He said before taking off with a slight wave in Summer's direction. Summer just rolled her eyes and muttered something about her brother being a push-over. I would have agreed, but I knew that the dork of an Irish idiot had a thing for Dominique, another Gryffindor cousin of James and Fred. He'd probably be happy sitting in the same carriage as her just to stare.

Aphrodite didn't go as easily, she eyed James then looked over at Ellie who grinned, "Go and find that cute sixth year from the train. I'll be fine." She clung happily to James as she said this and with a silent nod, Aphrodite left.

James turned back to face me, "There. Plenty of room." He sneered. I scowled and wondered what had crawled up his ass since the train. He'd been in a much better mood then. Though he'd since been spending time with Ellie, so maybe I couldn't blame him for the mood change. Really, my sister could make anyone feel like crap, even if she liked them.

The three sat down and Fred gave me a quiet smile of apology, "We meet again, Maggie. Was the journey good for you ladies?" He asked pleasantly.

"No. I felt sick the entire time." I commented and turned my eyes to the window. Something kicked my foot and immediately I turned on James who smirked.

"Sorry, we hit a bump."

"We're not even moving, you idiot." I snarled. James shrugged and turned to face Ellie who narrowed her eyes at me before smiling up at James in adoration. Oh, here comes the queasy stomach again. Really, it just didn't feel right to see James together with my sister. It felt gross and wrong, like seeing siblings snogging. Really, just... ew...

The carriages began moving as Vee started a conversation with Fred. I tuned out their conversation and turned back to the window. As if on cue, James' foot connected with my ankle. I spun to face him again, only to find him kissing Ellie. In disgust I grimaced and turned back to the window, and once again I was kicked. This time it was a little harder.

"Would you stop kicking me!" I snapped at James, my eyes facing them but locked on the small spot of the carriage above their heads. As soon as I saw them move away from each other I locked my eyes on James who smirked.

"I never kicked you Miller. I was busy." His smirk grew, "Or are you lying? Sorry, Miller. Is our kissing bothering you?" I scrunched my face in disgust.

"Yes actually, it is. Really, the entire concept of your relationship is sickening." Ellie looked furious, James just looked smug, "I mean, what if you get married! I'm going to have to deal with you on a daily basis. God, if that happens, I'm moving to a different country."

Ellie looked delighted and quickly moved to kiss James, pulling back for a moment to speak, "You heard her Jamesey, she'll move away! Lets get married as soon as I graduate! It'll be killing two birds with one stone!"

I heard Fred sniggering away in the background as James eyed Ellie with horror carefully hid behind a forced smile. Of course, my sister didn't notice James' fear and kissed him square on the lips again. James pulled away, "Y-Yes, w-wonderful idea, sweetheart." He stuttered, glaring over at me for a second before initiating another session of snogging. I gave a vocal gurgle and turned to the window once again, happy that I'd at least caused him some method of grief.

A second later I was kicked again.

"Oh that is it!" I snarled, yanking my wand from behind my ear.

* * *

"Miss Miller, do you live for detentions?" I shrugged at Professor McGonagall and looked away at the ceiling of the Great Hall. The elderly Headmistress sighed, "I'm starting to think you do." She commented, "Its your last year, Miss Miller, I thought you'd try harder this year."

I scowled and brought my eyes down from the enchanted ceiling, "Hey I am trying. Its just bloody Potter as usual!" I cried.

McGonagall sighed again, "Miss Miller, you can't keep blaming Mr Potter for your troubles. You're nearly eighteen, not a child anymore. And according to Mr Potter and your sister, Mr Potter did nothing to aggravate you this time."

I snarled, "His bloody existence aggravates me." McGonagall frowned.

"I'll be seeing you personally at detention tomorrow evening. But Miss Miller, please, make this your last detention. I wish to send you off with a pleasant recommendation to the Daily Prophet."

I perked at the mention of the Daily Prophet. You see, its my dream to get a job in the sports section. Though I'm not a member of my Quidditch team, I'm passionate about the sport, and enjoy it enough to follow it religiously. Getting a job as a Quidditch reporter would be the best thing to happen to me since Hogwarts.

"I'll be good!" I chirped before McGonagall shooed me away to the Ravenclaw table. Sitting down between Summer and Vee I caught sight of James glaring at me before the First Years walked in. I glared back for a second before turning to watch the kids walk into the hall. I wasn't going to let him get to me anymore. James Potter, prepare to be ignored.

* * *

yay! chapter complete! hope you guys like this! A go ahead and comment on anything you like about it! i love to hear about the scene you like most or what side of the character's personality you like! 3


End file.
